At the Ozian Ball
by HistoryDreams
Summary: Glinda gains control of Oz, and does wonderous things for the Land, while being a mother to her daughter Elsie! This years annual Ozian Ball is different then all the others. Chapter 14 finally Up.
1. Chapter 1

**_At the Ozian Ball_**

Author: HistoryDreams(Bubbles and Broomsticks)

Takes place after death of the wicked witch, takes things from book and musical.

Plot:At the annual Ozian Ball everything and anything can happen. Elsie is used to being the main attraction with drunk and brave men asking for her hand in marriage. But what awaits the daughter of Glinda the Good this year at the Ball?

(Implied Gelphie and of course Glinda and Fiyero)

Disclaimer: Not making ANY money off of this. Don't want to make money off to this, I just was hoping for some reviews. Its been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction, so stick with me please. I promise to try to update continually. Sorry, know there's a sequel to Wicked by Gregory Maguire and I have yet to read it yet. So, this fic goes with the firstbook and the musical.

**Part 1**

For years, she mourned. She mourned so much she became ill and worried all of Oz. After all when the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz left he left behind a country that had depended on his 'wisdom'. When the citizens of Oz watched him fly off in a bubble and then their beloved Hero Dorothy disappear into nothing but a pair of shoes they knew that they could only depend on her now. On Glinda the Good Witch. Though she never felt like she did any good for the longest time. She sulked, in private of course. She had to keep up her facade of happiness that her beloved Elphaba was murdered by that wretched girl Dorothy. After the 'melting' Glinda had made it a point to see the remains of her friend. A friend she had done nothing to help. Though she had promised Elphaba to let Oz believe she was truly wicked, she did not realize how much of a damper that put on her heart. Every other day here in Oz was filled with snide comments about The Wicked Witch of the West. And every time Glinda wanted to scream and yell at them, to proclaim the truth for all to hear. But those two fatal words ensured her that she could not.

Glinda sometimes hated Elphaba. Most of the times she couldn't help the tears of sorrow and regret from falling down her face and in the end messing up her makeup. All the time Glinda felt the love she had for her friend. The love she never was able to share with the green girl from Shiz. Glinda had lived her life, the best she could. Just like she promised she'd do. But that never changed the fact that in her room, alone at night she'd be left alone in the dark to deal with her demons. Demons that always resembled a face with soft skin, piercing eyes and a smile that brightened up the entire picture of that face. A smile, Glinda wished she'd just be able to see one more time. Hear that famous laugh once more, and to be able to touch the woman she'd desired since she was a collage girl one last time.

Glinda still mourned, till she day she mourned the loss of something she knew could have been great. Greater then the Wizard himself, that loss hit home for Glinda every night when she walked into her bedchambers to an empty bed. Her heart was filled with joy and love, but not the love for a lover, or a soul mate. But the love for a child, her child. Not even a year after Elphaba had been murdered Glinda found out that she was pregnant. She knew it was not Fiyero's for it had been too long since she had been with him for her to be pregnant with his child. Glinda also knew that she had, had many flings with men in the time that past after Elphaba's death. Looking for something she couldn't get from the one she wanted it from, so she looked for it in others. Ones that had the same long mane of dark hair, those same piercing eyes, and a smile that resembled hers. In the end Glinda had no idea which of the three men she had been with was the father of her child. After her first trimester she had made it a public announcement that she was with child and would be taking her duties still and putting the same care she put into them as she had before she was pregnant.

The men in Oz were not too thrilled with a woman with child being their leader, their political leader and they doubted a mother could handle what a man could. But as the years passed on Glinda proved her worth to all as their leader, and her daughter they came to love just as much as she did.

Elsie, Glinda's daughter had come to be the most eligible bachelorette in all of Oz. Every man wanted her. She was a mixture of her mother and her unknown father, (Glinda saying it was for privacy and safety to keep her father hidden from the people of Oz. For his safety.) Elsie had dirty blonde hair, the color of the desert sand. Her eyes one blue one green, and her figure strong yet slender. Powerful yet graceful, and in some amazement the young woman was already showing great amount of sorceress' power. Glinda knew for certain that she was no sorceress herself, though she had power, yes, but not as much as Elsie, or Elphaba.

Glinda was now nearing old age, and though she knew it she let no one else know it. She was still as beautiful as she had been in school. Though she was a little more plum around the edges she still held her figure and her bright smile. Now it was just passed on to her daughter. Her wonderful beautiful daughter who at this moment was infuriating her to no end.

"Elsie I swear if you do not stop playing these games I will leave you hear to rot while I attend the ball." Glinda said her voice laced with anger and frustration.

It was the night of the annual Ozian Ball and her daughter was no where to be found. The guard that had been stationed at her door had informed Glinda that the seventeen year old had not left the room. Glinda knew that the only other way out of this room was to use the balcony, which was impossible. They were up six flights. The only one able to enter that way was a ghost of a memory.

Elsie hated the annual Ozian Ball that they held in their palace. She hated that it had to be held here, and that she had to attend from the time she was a mere infant. If it wasn't some drunk fool it was some brave soul that asked for her hand in marriage at this Ball. For it was the best and most romantic time of the year to do so, to any maiden. Except for this maiden. Elsie hated going to the ball because she hated to let down so many hopeful men. She was not in love with them, so she was not going to marry them even if her mother told her that some of them would take care of her and love her till the day she died.

Elsie was also NOT in the mood for this type of Ball. This year it was a masquerade Ball. Which meant she would be unable to see the faces of those asking for her hand in marriage, or the faces of those wanting to dance with her, or staring at her from afar. She hated not knowing who was talking to her. She had learned at a young age that it was not safe. But her mother insisted that the guards would be stationed around the palace and that each guest must be invited to be even able to make their way into the Ball. Two from each family was invited, only two because now a days there were too many to invite everyone to the Ball, so only the quite wealthy and then the middle class were able to reach the inside of the palace. The others had to stay in the palace's courtyard. And await the year they would be able to join Glinda and Elsie inside the palace walls.

Elsie came out from hiding. She had been in her closet. She opened the door and looked at her mother. She was wearing a night blue dress that went down to her ankles and was strapless. Her mother had promised she would be allowed to pick her gown, and instead of picking it she had made it herself. Elsie wasn't sure why but she liked using her hands. She liked doing this for herself, and nor letting others do it for her. Though she did have help from her friend Tessa. (No pun intended)

When Elsie looked up at her mother she saw her mothers anger fall away some where and she saw admiration appear in her mother's eyes. She had to smile. She looked down at her dress and then up at her mother. Her hands gripping tightly at the dress, that opened slightly at the bottom. Elsie knew she looked nice in this color and that it matched her eyes, both of them.

"You look wonderful, dear." Glinda said with a warm smile.

Elsie looked at her mother and then down at her dress one last time. She took a deep breathe and let it out as she walked up to her mother and laced her arm with her mother's extended one. They were ready for the Ball.

As they walked down the hallway to the Ballroom Elsie felt her mother stop walking. She turned to look at her mother and saw she was putting on her mask. It was gold with three white sparkling jewels. Elsie sighed and watched as her mother took a mask out for her. It was Gold with blue diamonds along the top that matched her dress. She looked at it and ran her fingers over the mask. It would only cover her eyes, but then again the eyes were the window to a person's soul.

"Mother, its beautiful." Elsie said in a hushed whisper.

Glinda smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughters forehead. "Not as beautiful as you, my dear." Glinda said and watched as her daughter teared up. "No crying dear. A lady never cries in public." Glinda said as she stood up tall.

Elsie took her mother's example and stood up straight and wiped her two tears and took a deep breathe and with shaky hands she put the mask over her face and adjusted it. When she looked out in front of her the doors to the Ballroom were opening and she looked up at her mother and gave a wry smile and laced her arm in her mother's once again and they walked the remainder of the hall way into the Ballroom and as they stepped out into the brightly lit room all eyes turned toward them, and they soon were surrounded by echos of yells and cheers and clapping hands all around.

'Let the night begin' Elsie thought as she smiled widely for all to see as she and her mother took the first steps into the Ballroom.

TBC?

_What do you all think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_This update is shorter then the first but I hope you like it anyway._

**Part 2**

**The Ball Begins**

'_Let the night begin' Elsie thought as she smiled widely for all to see as she and her mother took the first steps into the Ballroom. _

The night had begun, and to Elsie's realization she was actually enjoying herself. Yes, she was getting attention but she also realized that other girls got the same attention, and they seemed to enjoy it while she had a passionate hate for it. Though tonight she celebrated. She had no idea what she celebrated but she celebrated bright and bubbly. She was acting more like her mother then she ever had, which scared her slightly. After all, she was not one to socialize unless threatened. It was not even close to the climax of the Ball when she felt herself begin to see why everyone wanted to be invited inside the ballroom. It was beautiful, if you looked at it with innocent eyes. The colors of all the extravagant dresses and the way most of them shined when the lights touched them. Elsie was in the middle of the dance floor, spinning and turning gracefully with a young man that had asked her to dance. Elsie would have said no, but this young man was bright. He had asked her to dance while she was in her mother's presence.

Here she was, spinning and being turned by this young man, and all she could think about was what was around her, excluding the young man. She was more interested in watching all the dresses reflect the light in the room and watch as they bounced the lights onto the walls and ceilings creating this wonderful sight to be behold. When the song died down, Elsie pulled away from the young man and bowed, signaling she wished to no longer dance with him. This young man being a gentle man stepped back, bowed and wished Elsie a wonderful night. Elsie had to admit he was charming, but he was not what she was really looking for. She could not see the faces of those wishing to dance with her. She was lost in the crowd of masks and the unknown, and she hated that, but she put up with it. She had to, if she didn't her mother would have her head.

As Elsie was turning around to walk to her mother's side again, her path was blocked by...whom she did not know yet. The only thing she knew about this figure was that he or she was dressed in a black suit and the shirt that he/she was wearing covered around the neck, and the hair. The figure was wearing white gloves, a wonderful contrast to the black of his/her outfit. Elsie knew that some women preferred to come dressed as a man. She never gave it any thought until now, because now she had no idea whether this figure bowing in front of her was a man or a woman. The figures hair was covered by the black of his outfit. Elsie could see no skin showing, but as she bowed in return to this person she saw that the only skin she could see of this figures original person was their lips. Their face was covered in a white mask, and again the contrast between the black and the white matched perfectly for this figure. It was daring to come close yet there was a potent attraction to this danger that Elsie herself could not deny. Though with the white gloves, and the mask it seemed to calm her, that there might not be the danger she was suspecting of being attached to this person to be there at all. Then the final straw to signify she was in no current danger from this person, was their eyes. When Elsie looking into the eyes of her mystery beau she felt like melting. Those eyes just stared into hers and they seemed so welcoming, so safe, so...piercing. It was if they had just pierced through what ever those awful thoughts of her mystery beau being dangerous. Those eyes were kind, and gentle, just like she now thought this new person was.

Elsie was taken from her thoughts when this person open their arms into the position of a dancer. Elsie was enchanted by this figure and was drawn in. She stepped into the dancers embrace and as the music started to pour through the room again she felt herself being guided through it. She was too busy looking at this person that held her so perfectly. How their hands had just molded together so easily as if they had done this many times. Elsie knew that was impossible because as she looked at this figure she knew that she could never have met him/her. If she had that moment in time would have been burned into her memory for the rest of her life, just like this one was becoming burned into her memory.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. here's the next part of this story. For a while it will be confusing, but if you stick with it everything will come out sooner or later. Warning all of you now that this fic will be dealing with two women in love. So if you are not comfortable with that I suggest you stop reading this story now. Those who are not uncomfortable and like a good Gelphie story then this story is for you. Parings as of now are going to be_

_Pairings: Elsie/Other_

_Glinda/Elphaba_

**Part 3**

_Elsie knew that was impossible because as she looked at this figure she knew that she could never have met him/her. If she had that moment in time would have been burned into her memory for the rest of her life, just like this one was becoming burned into her memory. _

Elsie continued to look at this mystery person for the entire dance. Letting them lead her in the dance, taking them to where ever they felt keen on bringing her. She was too preoccupied studying them. Her hands seemed to study the feel of having his/her hands in hers. Elsie was now no longer afraid of this mystery person being a woman or a man, because she no longer cared. As the song ended Elsie staid in his/her arms, not moving. She was usually the one to end their dancing together, so when this mystery person pulled back, bowed and turned to leave it had caught her off guard. She never really cared for being admired or being desired or persuade, what did bother her was when she was rejected. She was used to people fanning, and for the first time since she was seven years old, and allowed to join the Annual Ozian Ball, she was being rejected. This person whom she wished to dance with more was saying they no longer wished to dance with her. Elsie looked down at the floor and took a deep breathe, she took hold of her dress and was about to go after her mystery figure when her mother appeared in front of her.

"Mother?" Elsie asked a little startled.

Glinda had seen her daughter's last dance. She had been on the balcony above the dance floor getting a drink when she spotted her daughter. It was actually quite easy to spot her, because of the charm she had placed on the jewels on her daughter's mask sent out, for lack of better words a homing beacon to Glinda's jewels allowing her to find her daughter in the mass of the crowd. Also allowing her guards, whose masks contained charmed jewels as well, to find her with ease just in case.

"Elsie who was that you were dancing with?" Glinda asked.

Elsie looked at her mother and then around the room, how had her mother found her so quickly and how did she see her dancing in this massive crowd. Elsie guess the expressions mothers always know, was true.

"I'm actually not sure mother. They didn't give me their name." Elsie said, and then realized that she hadn't heard her mystery person's voice. If she had then she would have been able to place a she, or a he with the person she had just danced with.

Glinda was thrown off by her daughters reply. She knew that Elsie knew better then to dance with someone she didn't know. Her daughter was very bright, some times Glinda hated to admit that her daughter was smarter then she was in some areas, but obviously in the aspect of being safe Glinda still reigned supreme.

"Elsie..." Glinda said in a very motherly tone.

Elsie looked over her mother's shoulder and when she saw her mystery person getting away she grabbed both sides of her dress and moved past her mother, throwing an apology over her shoulder.

"Don't worry mother. I'll get right on finding out the name of that last dancer." Elsie said before pushing through the crowd on the dance floor.

Glinda was about to stop her daughter but saw that there was no way to stop her. When Elsie made up her mind about something it was as if the world didn't exist. Glinda knew that habit all too well. Even when she brought Ms. Phannie to her room in Shiz Elphaba would continue her reading. Glinda had found it annoying and more or less hated the green girl for it. She always made this kind of tension in the room when she was there, and she was hosting guests. Elphaba was always oblivious to the tension, always lost in her books. Glinda wished she could go back to those days, now. When back then she wished she could be somewhere in the future that didn't have Elphaba in it. Only if she knew she her wish would come true. She might have made it a point to get to know Elphaba soon then she had, to become close to her room mate sooner then she had instead of cursing her to death. Glinda looked once more in the direction her daughter had walked, and she forced a bright smile upon her lips and was about to move off the dance floor when a dancer dressed in black with a white mask stepped in front of her. Glinda watched as that dancer bowed to her, and extended their hand for her to take. Glinda looked at the white gloved hand and then up the black clad arm up to the dancers white mask. Glinda took the hand and proceeded to dance with this tall, dark, mysterious dancer lost in the depths of their eyes.

TBC...

Coming soon, Elsie looks for her mystery dancer while Glinda dances with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews. Now the main plot of the story is coming into play here. Stick with me for a little while. It will be confusing for a while but everything will come into play sooner or later. _

**Part 4**

When Elsie finally made it off the dance floor a young man walked up to her and was about to ask her to dance, but Elsie just walked past him, not really paying any mind to him at all. When the young woman looked around she saw that her mystery dance partner was not in sight. Elsie sighed and walked over to the corner of the room. The guards standing at either side of the stair well with their spears crossed stood at attention and let their spears come up to their sides as they let her pass. She then ascended the stairs to the where she knew her mother would be talking to wealthy. Or the wealthy that had decided to attend the ball this year.

When she made it to the top of the balcony she was surprised to see that her mother was no where in sight. Even if Glinda was her mother Elsie had to admit that when her mother walked into a room you noticed. Everyone noticed, and it was easy to pick her out of a crowd, or in this moment it was easy to see that she was not in this crowd. Elsie sighed and put on a bright smile as she walked into the crowd. She became the main event. All of the men and women on the balcony were now talking to her, or waited until they were given the chance to talk to her. They talked about politics. Elsie was quite good at that, and then some how the group surrounding her now was interested in how far along her sorcery was coming.

"Its coming along well." Elsie stated hoping to get off the subject. Truth be told the only reason she and her mother knew she had that gene in her was mostly because Glinda had found her floating in mid air, yes it was only seven inches but she had no way of getting down. Thinking back on that memory it was quite comical to watch her mother start to freak out after trying to pull her down didn't work.

"Well would you mind demonstrating?" A woman's voice sounded from somewhere within the circle that had formed around her.

Elsie looked around and watched as every person in sight agreed for the demonstration. Elsie cursed her mother for actually letting her leave after her mystery dancer, because if the older woman had stopped her then she would not be in this mess. As the voices became still Elsie closed her eyes and sighed. In the last three years she only knew how to control one thing, and that was levitation.

Then all Elsie could hear was the loud crash of shattering glass. She covered her head as she felt shards push against her back and her head. She and the group around her fled to the right and when she turned she heard audible gasps as a harsh wind blew past her, and every one in the ballroom. Screams rang out as a figure in a cape swept down from where the large stain glass window once was. Screams became louder as horrified people ran for the doors.

The sound of shattering glass fell upon deaf ears as Glinda felt her body being lifted into the air. She didn't scream, she didn't even bother to wonder why she was now flying in mid air. There were sounds of feet running, and the sound of guards coming rushing to her aid, but there was only one thing that Glinda heard from the masses of screams calling for her.

"MOM!" Elsie screamed as she watched her mother being picked up into the air by someone on a broom. Elsie had watched as the figure on the broom had disappeared into thin air, and someone on the dance floor jumped onto the now empty broom and pulled her mother with them.

Elsie was not an idiot. She knew that the only person in Oz that had ever flown on a broom was the Wicked Witch. Her mother never spoke of that woman. She never spoke of the image that Oz had forced upon her friend. Elsie only knew the woman her mother had fallen in love with. The young girl from Shiz that had been a loner and had a beautiful voice. Though Glinda never admitted to that she loved Elphaba. Elsie knew her mother and knew that Elphaba was the woman her mother's heart belonged to.

Elsie was forced into reality when she felt two men push her backwards and up against a wall as they stood in front of her. The men and women that had been standing near her all being covered by their body guards of running down the stairs trying to escape. Elsie looked at the two men covering her only for a second, she only made it to their necks before she forced her eyes back to her mother. Elsie was frozen, she saw her mother being lifted higher into the air. The guards on the dance floor jumping trying to grab Glinda's foot failed and only made the kidnapper lift higher into the air with their prisoner. Elsie was starting to shake as she watched her mother being carried away on a broom. Her mother wasn't even fighting her kidnapper. Elise put that off to not wanting to fall off the broom.

The guards on the main floor looked up and then four out of the six ran out the door into the courtyard and mounted horses ready to follow the kidnapper that held their most trusted ruler.

"MOM...!" Elsie screamed as she pushed past the guards blocking her path. She grabbed the sides of her dress and ran down the stairs out into the courtyard where the people stood by the walls huddled together, some of the men running out to help the guards chase the one holding their ruler sixty feet in the air on a broom. Once Elsie was out into the courtyard she felt hands grasp her arms and haul her back into the castle. The last thing Elsie saw before the large wooden doors of the castel shut was her mother's silhouette flying off into the dark of the night with her kidnapper.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next part of the story. And WickedTheaterGirl you're well hopeful statement will be answered._ Hope you like this next part.

**Part 5**

Glinda awoke from her sleep. She sat upright and was about to get out from her bed when she realized she was not in a bed. She was in a sleeping sack, on the floor, more specifically in the dirt. Glinda let her eyes fucus and once they did she noticed that she was sleeping close to a fire, which would explain the sheet of sweet covering her body. Glinda then realized that there were two figures on the other side of the fire. One in a sleeping sack much like hers, and the other was sitting on a rock, in the far shadows. No light the fire created touching their skin. Glinda moved in her sack slowly, trying not to make any noise but failed. The sack she lied in made all the noise in the world for someone trying to make none to begin with. When she saw the shadow's figure move she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping once again.

Glinda could hear leaves and sticks being broken as someone walked across a small path to where it was going. The blonde felt her heart rate increase and could hear the blood pumping as she desperately tried to keep her breathing under control which was becoming harder as she heard a small whisper over on the other side of the fire.

"Rose...Rose..." The voice whispered.

For the past two nights Rose had been carrying Glinda on her broom. Since her mother couldn't do it by herself she had been the one to lift Glinda off the dance floor. Her mother had been dancing with Glinda when she swopped down and took the Queen of Oz away on her broom. Rose had danced with Elsie, and made sure to get Glinda down on the dance floor, and when she had walked away from Elsie she knew Glinda was walking toward Elsie, and her mother was walking toward Glinda. It all worked out, her mother danced with Glinda while she got on her broom and came flying down and took Glinda up into the air scaring all at the Ball. It was a perfect plan, except her mother hadn't been given the chance to grab Elsie like they had planned, so they were stuck with making a new plan to get the younger ruler of Oz away from the palace. Rose was exhausted and was too tired to get up.

So the sound of groaning was heard and then rustling. Glinda strained to hear what they were talking about. She could not make out a single word that was being uttered from either one of them. She couldn't even place the voice pitch, it if was a woman or a man talking and if the one they were talking to was a woman, man, or something else.

"...Mmm...is it time?" Rose asked as she looked up at her mother. It was dark, and the shadows engulfed her mother's form, only allowing those who look close enough to see the outline of her slim figure.

"Yes...my dear it is." Elphaba whispered and helped her daughter stand up.

They had been traveling at night. It took much longer to get to where they were going by only flying at the darkest time of the night, which happened to be midnight. The Moon was the only light that showed them the way back home. They had their plans, and they were both about to set out in starting them. Rose was going back to the Emerald City, while Elphaba took Glinda to Kiamo Ko. They had been flying above the Vinkus River they were settling down just shy of the Cloister of Saint Glinda.

"Do you need help?" Rose asked as she stood up. Rose had not been exactly sure why they were here. They had been safe where they were, but when they came here everything changed. Including her skin. Rose used to have a cream colored skin, now it was green. Her hair had always been black, but the fact that her skin had changed when they came to this land had scared her. She was after all only 18 its not every day you walk through a door and find yourself green. Well she was only green on nights of the full moon, compliments of her fathers genes her mother always told her.

"No deary I'm fine. You just make sure to come back to me safe." Elphaba said as she looked at her daughter.

"I promise, I will mother." Rose said as she packed her sleeping sack away into her pack. She looked up at her mother and smiled. Even with Green skin her mother was radiant.

'Mother?' Glinda asked herself. That was the only word she had caught, and by the pitch of the voice Glinda was dealing with a woman, and her mother. Glinda opened her eyes when she realized she would be able to sneak a peek at her two kidnappers. When Glinda turned her head she watched as one of the figures hopped onto a broom and flew off. Glinda's eyes went wide. This was just great, how did someone know how to use the levation spell? She still had the book, well she had hidden the book in the palace, inside her personal safe. And the only other broom that had been enchanted by that spell had been destroyed 18 years ago.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_This will be the last update for a couple days. I hope you enjoy it though. Thanks for all the feed back._

**Part 6**

"_MOM...!" Elsie screamed as she pushed past the guards blocking her path. She grabbed the sides of her dress and ran down the stairs out into the courtyard where the people stood by the walls huddled together, some of the men running out to help the guards chase the one holding their ruler sixty feet in the air on a broom. Once Elsie was out into the courtyard she felt hands grasp her arms and haul her back into the castle. The last thing Elsie saw before the large wooden doors of the castel shut was her mother's silhouette flying off into the dark of the night with her kidnapper._

Elsie woke with a jolt. Her body flying upright as she woke from her nightmare. Her body was drenched in a cold sweet. Though it was quite cold in her bedchambers. Elsie for a moment looked at the doors expecting her mother to walk through the doors with her night gown on, hair a mess and dark circles under her eyes from her being woken up during her beauty sleep. Though Elsie had always thought her mother was the most beautiful when she was being a mother. Not a politician.

Elsie looked down at her absurd thoughts. She knew her nightmare was no dream. It was what had taken place three days ago, at the Annual Ozian Ball. The Palace guards had lost the kidnapper and Glinda at the Oakhair Forest. Apparently the kidnapper had flown over the forest leaving the guards no choice but to follow suit, only to lose them. When the guards had made it out of the forest they had no idea which way they had flown, or if they had stopped in the forest. When they had returned two days later, without Glinda Elsie had passed out after screaming at them for not bringing her mother back to her. All of Oz was on the look out for their ruler. Elsie was being guarded at all times. There were guards stationed around the Palace at all times. The people of Oz were even offering to help, and there were search parties going out every hour to help look for Glinda.

But Elsie knew, they would never find her. They would never find her mother until that kidnapper wanted them to. Elsie cursed and stood from her bed, pulling her robe around her tightly as she walked over to her balcony. She saw two guards standing on it at the doors still in position. She sighed, she could not even look out at The Emerald city the way she had three days prior, not that she wanted to. She hated Oz, she hated it. That's what started the tears again. She turned her back on the Emerald City and walked further into her bedroom. Elsie sat down on her bed and stared out into space as the tears fell.

Elsie wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the bed the way she was, or how long she had been crying. All she knew was that the doors to her balcony were now opening. Elsie just figured it was one of the guards coming in to end his shift out in the cold night air. Though as the seconds passed on and she was not greeted by the sound of feet slamming together and armor hitting against other armor plates she looked up. There was no guard standing at attention, there was no guard standing in front of her period. There was no guard, there was no armor, there was a figure on a broom! A bloody BROOM!

Elsie was screamed, but her scream was muffled by the hand that was covering her mouth. Elsie moved her hands to the persons's arm and tired to push it away from her, to at least give her the leverage to push away from them and roll off the bed to the opposite side. She had no such luck of doing anything when a hand went up to her eyes. Elsie froze and threw her weight back toward her bed, so the person couldn't keep hold of her or cover her eyes. When Elsie did this she watched as the intruder put their finger up to their lips. Telling her to remain quite.

As if Elsie was actually going to listen to them and remain quite. Yet...Elsie hadn't screamed yet. She hadn't done anything to get attention drawn to her room, so it seemed she was going to listen to this intruder. Elsie had no logical explanation why she was looking or why she even bothered but when she did look she had to hold back a scream. The eyes, the outfit, the gloves, the mask!

"Holy OZ!" Elsie said into her hands as she pushed back and kept moving back until her back made contact with the wall. It was her mystery dancer.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

That when the mystery dancer smiled. They lifted their hands to their mask and slowly lifted it off, pulling the rubber of the cap off their hair. Elsie watched as long black hair came cascading down to the intruders shoulders. Her mystery dancer, and the intruder were all in the same, and to top it off He was a SHE! And on top of that SHE was green.

"Shhh..." Rose hushed as she walked closer to Elsie. "...I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh...yeah your just here to kidnap me!" Elsie heard herself snap back at the green girl. Elsie realized she had to be not even a year older then she was.

Rose sighed and took her broom into her left hand and sat down on the bed, and let Elsie just look at her. She really hadn't let anyone see her when the moon was full. She hated her green skin, she desired her cream colored skin more then this grass green skin. As Rose sat down on the bed she exited the moon lights glow and her skin turned to its natural color. Elsie watched this in amazement.

"Your bewitched." Elsie stated mater of fatctly.

Rose looked up at Elsie and gave a weak smile. "No...I'm enchanted."

"That's the same thing." Elsie said looking at Rose. The blonde figured if she talked to the woman in front of her for long enough she could figure away to get out of here without ending up on the back part of a broom.

Rose chuckled. "You think you know everything. Huh?" At Elsie's forceful nod Rose smiled and stood up and walked over to where Elsie had her back against the wall.

Elsie wished the wall would swallow her whole, because at the moment she was pushing her back against the wall hard enough that if it didn't come to life and swallow her she might just push her way into it. The fact was now that the Enchanted/Bewitched young woman was walking towards her, she was trapped. Once Elsie saw the black clad arm, and the white gloved hand push against the wall, directly to her right she pinned against a wall, and the door was on the side of the room where the Enchanted/Bewitched young woman's arm was blocking.

"Well...I'll have you know..." Rose looked Elsie up and down and smirked. "...Princess Bewitched is when you have been cursed. Enchanted is when you're born with something like me." Rose stated and watched at Elsie forwarded her brow and glared at her.

It seemed that Elsie was no longer scared of her, but mad at her for being correct? Wow, this was going to be interesting. Rose was supposed to get the Grimier from the safe Glinda kept it in, then get Elsie out of the palace and away from the Emerald city before it was too late, but Elsie was making it very difficult. Rose groaned and watched as Elsie tried to get away from her. She frowned, maybe she was wrong about Elsie, maybe she was the only one that actually felt the attraction on the dance floor. Because the way Elsie was looking at her now told her that she was frightened and wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Rose pulled her mask back over her face and stuck her strands of hair inside it, stepped back and watched Elsie's expressions change from uncomfortable to comfortable and then back to intrigued and upset.

"Happy?" Rose asked coldly.

"Yes..."

"Good, now shut up and you can either help me or you can stand there like an idiot and I'll leave without you. I don't know what you'll be able to do to protect yourself, and I don't know how long it will take me to find my mother's book but I will and I assure you when she comes here looking for it and she can't find it you'll be a lot more uncomfortable when she's torturing for answers." Rose said flatly. She watched as Elsie's face went pale and she inwardly smile she at least got through. "SO...are you going to help me?" Rose asked.

Elsie nodded her head. She had no idea who the SHE was that Rose was referring too all she knew was she'd rather not be tortured.

"You promise to take me to my mother if I help you?" Elsie asked.

Rose smiled and looked at Elsie. "Only if you can promise me your virginity." Rose said with a straight face.

Elsie on the other hand reacted by lifting her hand up to slap Rose, only to have it caught.

"Can you promise me your virginity?" Rose asked again.

Elsie looked directly into Rose's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Can you promise me if I promise you my virginity that I will see my mother again?" Elsie asked.

"Yes I can." Rose said looking at Elsie. "Now can you..."

"Yes, I promise you my virginity." Elsie said staring into Rose's eyes.

"Thank you. Now...shall we?" Rose said extending her arms to let Elsie lead the way.

TBC...

_The promise Rose asked Elsie for will come in much later in this story. So don't get the wrong idea Rose isn't a pervert. She's just sticking to what has to happen for the rest of their plan to work._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next update. Now updates may be coming slower. This was the last chapter that I have already made. So...I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Keeps me motivated. That and listening to Wicked every other hour. ;-)_

**Part 8**

Glinda froze when she heard foot steps. She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm, but she was not going to let this person take her to where ever she was planning to, because then she was, in non polite terms, she was screwed if this woman was able to take her to their destination. Glinda waited, and when she heard the foot steps stop right in front of her she opened her eyes and stared at the long legs in front of her, and then with agility not suitable for a woman of her age she pushed off the floor and pushed the legs back making the supposed woman come crumbling to the floor, with Glinda on top of her legs.

Elphaba grunted as her back made contact to the forest floor. Her head hit the floor and caused her to stray in dizziness for a while. If Elphaba wasn't in pain from this fall she would be laughing at how agile Glinda still was in her ol...older age.

With the shadow woman down for the count, or so Glinda thought, she pushed herself off of the legs she was laying on and stood up before looking both ways. She grabbed at the sides of her dress pulled it up and then ran off in the direction she believed any sign of life to be in.

"Why you little pink puff ball!" Elphaba cursed as she forced herself to get up. She faltered slightly as her head swooned for a moment. Once her small case of dizziness was over and done with Elphaba was on her feet, and she grabbed her broom before flying off in the direction Glinda had just run off in.

Glinda was running as fast as her high heeled feet would take her. She had tripped too many times, and she was sure her knees would be cut and bleeding. She also knew her dress had been torn. She had heard and felt the material catch onto a sharp tree branch and as she continued to run she heard the material tare and she had felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as the sharp wooden edge cut into her skin. But that didn't stop her from running.

It was dark and she was having a hard time seeing, heir go the tripping. But she was not going to let herself get caught. She just wished she had her wand. In the end Glinda knew that she had no defense against the witch that was chasing after her. Which in the end scared her more then getting lost in this forest did.

Glinda had looked back many times and had not seen anyone following her, but she was not going to stop, because as she looked back right now she saw something flying at top speed toward her. Glinda cursed her shoes. She hopped on one foot and took off both of her heels, it slowed her down and she could hear the air brushing against her kidnappers cape. She made sharp turn after sharp turn around trees and still the witch was right behind her. As Glinda looked back one last time her foot got caught in a root of a tree and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. She was caught and she knew it. She heard feet drop from their broom and land on twigs and dried leaves. Glinda wasn't willing to let this end like this. She started to crawl. Never in her life had Glinda ever imagined doing this, never! She was not one to be on all fours crawling in the mud for her life. Hell who did that? Ever!

Elphaba had circled the area above the tree tops until she saw Glinda, and she swopped down and when she had she watched as Glinda turned, knowing she was there. Elphaba had to smile, Glinda was still very persistent and stubborn and as beautiful as she had been the last time they had seen each other. Elphaba jumped from her broom and started to walk toward Glinda. Then something happened, that made her heart brake. Glinda was crawling, she was desperate to stay away from her. Elphaba looked down and then walked faster over to Glinda. When she kneeled down and tried to turn Glinda around to look at her the blonde still fought her.

"No! Get off me! Get off me!" Glinda screamed as she fought to get the woman's hands off her arms. Glinda had her eyes closed and refused to look at her capture. She also would not let the tears that were threatening to fall be seen by the woman trying to kill her.

"Glin..." Elphaba whispered. "Glinda...shh...please calm down." Elphaba pleaded.

Glinda was panting and was still trying to wiggle her hands out from Elphaba's grasp. Glinda had paid no mind to the woman's words or voice, the only sound she heard was the pounding of her own heart.

"Get off me!" Glinda screamed and pushed her feet against the dirt trying to get a good lift off of them so she could push away from the woman holding her.

Elphaba watched as Glinda kept her eyes closed and her face turned away from her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had thought that Glinda would have recognized her voice. So maybe it wasn't going to be easy as she had maybe thought it might be after Glinda heard her voice. Maybe it had been too long.

"Glinda...please...look at me." Elphaba tried to coax Glinda into looking into her eyes. Like she had done on the dance floor. Elphaba had been sure that Glinda knew who she was then. Elphaba had thought that their plan had gone down the drain when Glinda looked at her like that on the dance floor. It was as if her mask, her outfit nothing mattered because one look into her eyes and it seemed Glinda knew who she was. When Rose had come in on the broom Glinda had looked at her with a sad look in her eyes, and when she was being pulled away it was if Glinda had thought she would protect her, that she would grab her hands and hold her from being lifted away from her, again. She was going to, she was going to grab Glinda's hands and hold her down and tell Rose to leave, but when her daughter had looked at her like she had she let go of Glidna's hands and let Rose lift her up into the air.

Her eyes that's all Glinda had to do, was look in her eyes and her stupid school girl crush on the blonde was back and bigger then ever. Now Elphaba needed Glinda to look into her eyes again, so that her heart would stop aching. So her heart would stop telling her to let Glinda go, and let her run so that she'd at least not tell her to let her go because that would be the hardest thing Elphaba had to do, it would be the hardest thing she'd have to do again.

"Don't touch me, get off me. Let me go...get off! Let me go!" Glinda kept screaming.

At the first sight of a tear Elphaba let Glinda go. She pulled her hands back and let Glinda push away from her.

"Galinda." Elphaba said her last try before she forced Glinda to look into her eyes. Elphaba knew Glinda had hated it when Doc Dillimond had called her Glinda, and after his death she hated it when anyone called her anything but Glinda.

"Its not Galinda! Its Glinda!" Glinda said forcefully as she turned and for the first time. "If you're going to kidnap somebody at least get their..." Glinda froze. "...Elphie?"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next part. Sorry that the update is so short_, but someone asked that even if it was short to be posted. SO here it is. **

**Part 9**

Elphaba couldn't help the smile that formed. Her plan worked, and Glinda didn't seem to realize that she was now walking toward her 'kidnapper'. Elphaba had to fight the erge to laugh. After everything Glinda still couldn't help but correcting someone when it came to her name.

Glinda no longer realized what had just been transpiring. Glinda walked right up to Elphaba and stood in front of her. Glinda brought her hand up to Elphaba's face. She let her hands touch Elphaba's skin, she had heard Elphaba's voice, she was looking into Elphaba's eyes just like she had wished she could do once more. Glinda moved her fingers to Elphaba's lips and traced both Elphaba's upper and lower lip before letting her finger tips move slowly down to Elphaba's neck.

"You bitch!" Glinda spat and slapped Elphaba across the face with her free hand. "You bitch...you left me!" Glinda's hands became fists and were pounding into Elphaba's chest and shoulders as she yelled at the green woman. "You left me, you let me believe you were dead! You bitch! You stupid bitch, you left me alone!" Glinda sobbed and her hands stopped hitting Elphaba and instead they clutched at her clothing and the blonde pulled them down as she fell to the floor.

Elphaba had let Glinda hit her, she didn't try to stop her, she was still trying to overcome the shock of getting slapped. She at first had wanted to slap Glinda back, but she didn't she let Glinda continue to try and pummel her into the ground. When Glinda had stopped though Elphaba let Glinda pull her down to the ground with her. Glinda had tears running down her cheeks and was trying to find a place to put her head. Elphaba soon found herself being wrapped up in Glinda. The blonde had her hands pulling at her shirt and her head was resting on her shoulder while her legs just seemed to wrap around her waist. Elphaba had been in this position before but only when her daughter was hurt and needed comforting not when a grown woman was crying and needed the same kind of comfort.

"Shh...Glinda I'm here." Elphaba heard herself whisper into Glinda's ear.

Glinda heard this and moved her hands to wrap around Elphaba's back. She stuffed her head into Elphaba's shoulder and cried. She needed to have Elphaba against her, she needed to make sure that if she did close her eyes that when she opened them again Elphaba was going to be there. In plain, Glinda needed Elphaba to hold her. Which Elphaba did.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_Since the last chapter was so short I tried to make this one longer. I hope you like enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for reviews keeps me inspired or helps my muse tell me to write. ;-)_

**Part 10**

**The Palace (Emerald City)**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Elsie stated as she smiled and talked to one of the guards. She had to be the diversions, so that Rose could fly in and grab the book out of the safe in her mother's bedroom. Elsie told Rose that it was behind a painting of the Emerald City before she became the newest diversion. Now at this point she was wishing she was the one that could fly on the broom. This Nate fellow's wallowing was starting to get on Elsie's nerves. Its not that she was unkind, but she could not handle as pleasantly as her mother could. Nate's wife had been cheating on him with his brother and Nate was just told recently that his wife was with child but she was unsure who the father of said child was.

"I'm so sorry..." Elsie said as she saw the door open and a gloved finger come out the door. That was the signal. Elsie smiled politely and faked a yawn. "...but I must retire. I have a meeting in town this morning and I need my beauty sleep. I wish you the best of luck with your wife and your predicament. I know that she loves you, and that you would make a great father, it is up to you wether you wish to raise this child or send your wife away for her misdeeds against you." Elsie said softly and then walked down toward her room. The door was opened for her by her two guards and she smiled and bowed her head at them and then waited for the doors to close. She stood in the middle of the room with her robe on. She was looking around but it was becoming difficult to see because it was yet again getting darker.

Rose looked around the room and smiled. She had been standing behind the door. She had the book, it was safe in her bag waiting to be taken back to her mother. Rose waited for the door to close, she then just watched as Elsie moved to the middle of the room and tried to find her. She smiled as Elsie past her by. She was hiding in the shadows and was easily hidden with her dark outfit. She waited for Elsie to turn her back on her before she slowly made her way into the middle of the room. Elsie let her shoulders fall thinking that Rose was not actually in the room, and she relaxed which made scaring the young royal easy.

"BOO!" Rose whispered into Elsie's ear making the blonde jump and squeal as she rushed to the other side of the room. Rose was now laughing at Elsie she thought it was quiet easy and very entertaining to scare the young blonde. Though Elise seemed to hate it. Elsie made sure Rose knew how much she hated it by scolding her once again on trying to stop her heart from beating with her scaring antics.

"Are you trying to have me drop dead of fright!" Elsie demanded an answer but the only one forthcoming from Rose was the laughter filling the room at how frightened she had gotten. Elsie did a full Glinda huff and turned on her heals so her back was once again to Rose. She didn't even know this Rose woman and she was making her promise absurd things AND LAUGHING at her!

"No...(Laugh)...heaven forbid...(laugh)" Rose said sarcastically between laughs.

"Well...HEY!" Elsie huffed out and turned to look at Rose. She stomped her feet and then walked over to her bed and then stopped realizing storming off wasn't going to help much when they were in the same room and there was no where to stomp off too. Then there was the fact that she was acting like her mother, huffing and stomping her feet when she didn't get her way, so yes in this one moment Elsie made a note to let herself act like her mother. It was just that this Rose was making her insane. She couldn't stand her, she couldn't look at her (for two very different reasons) she just couldn't stand Rose's personality. Which seemed odd to Elsie because the line her mother said long ago 'opposites some times attract' came into play and what had happened when they danced proved it but now Elsie had to wonder why she couldn't stand Rose.

Coming up with the answer being that she liked the mystery of it all and that's what caused the attraction and now that the mystery was gone and she knew who her dance partner was she didn't find she was that attracted to Rose, but she would admit she might have a slight infatuation with the woman just not to anybody she knew.

Once Rose was done laughing she took a few deep breaths and when she looked around for Elsie she saw the blonde was no where insight. Rose turned around quickly and when she didn't see Elsie behind her she turned to the sides and yet again found that the blonde was no where in sight. Rose sighed and put her hands at her hips and turned to look around the room once more. Rose knew that Elsie wasn't actually anywhere near her because if she was then she'd be able to sense her. Rose turned once more around the room this time looking for Elsie's power rather then the young woman herself. Her turning came to a halt when she turned toward the closet. Rose smiled and walked slowly over to the closet. Once there she heard breathing inside, she lifted her hand slowly and knocked gently on the wooden surface.

"I apologize for scaring you. Will you come out now?" Rose asked politely though it was killing her to do so.

Elsie hearing the apology smiled. The blonde closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was out of her closet and standing at the foot of her bed staring at Rose. She held back laughter as she watched Rose put her palm flat against the door, sigh deeply and then start asking for forgiveness again.

"You know...if we don't get out of here soon we'll have to walk." Elsie said as she looked at Rose.

Now Elsie could laugh, because Rose jumped at least five inches into the air when she heard her voice coming from behind her and not from the closet. Rose turned around and stared at Elsie. To Elsie's surprise Rose didn't scold her for scaring her she didn't even yell at her for doing what she'd just done. And what REALLY surprised Elsie, Rose didn't even ask how she had just done that.

"Aren't you going to ask how I just did that?" Elsie asked looking at Rose confused as to why she wouldn't ask.

Rose's smile grew and she rolled her eyes at how funny Elsie could be. Rose chose not to answer verbally. Instead and closed her eyes and then opened them, only when she opened them she was now standing behind Elsie. Elsie on the other hand had her jaw hanging nimbly. Rose leaned her head forward so that her chin sat lazily on Elsie's shoulder.

"No...I don't need to ask you how you just did that." Rose whispered into Elsie's ear. "But you are right if we don't leave soon we'll have to walk out of the city." Rose said and stepped back. Elsie turned her head slowly and to her dismay she found herself smiling. Once she realized she was smiling she shook her head.

The two young women soon found themselves on Rose's broom and flying out her balcony window. Elsie had her arms wrapped painfully around Rose's waist and pushed her head into the back of Rose's shoulder as they took off. The poor blonde was afraid of heights, and by the way she was holding Rose in a death grip she made sure that Rose knew exactly how much she disliked flying.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

"Don't shush...me Elphaba!" Glinda said into Elphaba's shoulder. "I'm distraught!" Glinda said between sniffles.

"I know, dear. I know..." Elphaba whispered.

The two women had been sitting on the ground for only minutes but to them seemed like hours. Though neither would admit it, they both had craved just being held by someone they knew loved them for a very long time. Glinda hadn't had an embrace like this, well she never cried in front of anyone so she never really had an embrace like this ever, but to an outsider looking on this embrace could be mistaken as a lovers embrace and neither Glinda nor Elphaba had been held in one of those for quiet a long time.

Elphaba smiled and for the life of her she couldn't seem to make that inscrutable smile leave her face. It was like her lips were permanently set on 'smile' instead of 'frown'. Elphaba knew that she would have to get Glinda to get up and move with her. The green woman also knew she was going to have to tend to Glinda's feet once they had been traveling for at least an hour or two. Elphaba still had a schedule to keep and she knew she would have to get off this floor soon, because the twig that was pressing against her arse was staring to really hurt.

"Glinda...?"

"Hmm...yes?" Glinda asked. The blonde was now calm and collected but she refused to move from where she was. It was too comfortable and it felt so safe, warm and in the end she Glinda felt protected which seemed ironic since Elphaba was the one to kidnap her in the first place.

"Darling I'm going to pick you up, and I'm going to take you back to the camp site and tend to your wounds before we set out again." Glinda nodded.

Elphaba bent down on her knees and lifted Glinda into her arms, bridal style, and walked them both over to her broom and set Glinda on it first before seating herself behind Glinda and wrapping her arms lightly around Glinda's waist so she had the handle of the broom in her hand and was able to steer them up above the tree line and back to the camp she and Rose had set up hours before. While flying Elphaba was able to get a good look at where they were and in which direction the Vinkus River was. The river would lead them in the right direction before they had to brake off and head toward Kimono Ko, and at that point Elphaba would be able to find the way herself just by memory.

When they arrived back at camp Elphaba did exactly as she said she would. The witch went to finding her aid kit and put a kettle on the fire, heating the water inside so she could use that to clean Glinda's feet. Elphaba had lifted Glinda up again and gently sat her down on a near by bolder that was eligible for their use at the moment.

Glinda watched as Elphaba put some herbs in a wooden cup and then started to grind the herb with another wooden tool. Glinda was under Elphaba's spell. Glinda felt dizzy and light headed and at the moment felt like a young school girl again. She was enchanted by the green witch herself. It seemed while Elphaba was gone she had learned a thing or two about medicine, and at the moment Glinda was glad Elphaba had because she needed medical assistance right about now.

Elphaba put some hot water with the herbs and walked back over to Glinda. She kneeled down in front of the blonde with her pot of hot water, her rags, bandages, and herbs. As Elphaba was tending to Glinda's feet she noticed a tear in Glinda's dress and what caught her eye was the red falling out of that tear. Elphaba's eyes widened slightly and she stopped wrapping Glinda's feet and bent over a little more to see Glinda's stomach better. The witch moved the cloth of Glinda's dress only to hear Glinda hiss in pain. Elphaba saw that the fabric of the dress was now sticking to the blood and stuck inside the wound.

"Glinda..." Elphaba whispered as if trying to say sorry just by saying the woman's name. "...I'm going to need to get the fabric out from the wound and it will hurt." Elphaba said as she picked up the small cup that held the now green water inside. "I'm going to need you to drink this, dear. It will help with the pain." Elphaba stated as she looked at her old friend.

Glinda nodded and took the cup with the opposing liquid and instead of sipping at it like Elphaba thought she would. The blonde gulped it down not caring for the taste at all she started to cough and gag but the liquid had already gone down.

smart move, Glind. Elphaba thought as she went about taking care of Glinda's gash.

When she was not able to come up with any other way Elphaba stood up and took out a knife from her bag and cut a large square out of Glinda's dress around the wound and then put the knife back in her bag and took out clothing in Glinda's size.

"Are those for me?" Glinda asked looking at Elphaba. Her only answer was a nod and to emphasize the nod the clothing was pushed into Glinda's hands.

"But I need you to take off your dress first." Elphaba stated as she looked at Glinda.

The blonde blushed slightly at the thoughts running wild in her head. When Elphaba saw Glinda's blush she smiled. Glinda blushing was the most beautiful thing in the world to Elphaba, besides her daughter.

"Why Ms. Elphaba if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me out of my dress." Glinda stated looking at her friend with a wry smile as she slowly lifted the dress over and above her head. Elphaba helped remove the dress completely and then set out in making sure all of the fabric of the dress was no longer embedded in the gash.

Though it did take a little longer then planned Elphaba did attended to all of Glinda's wounds. As Glinda was slipping into the new dress and cloak Elphaba had given her, the witch was packing up their camp site. Elphaba put the bag of items over her shoulder and waited until Glinda gave her the OK to turn back around and face her.

"It is alright Ms. Elphaba. I am decent." Glinda stated as she pulled the black cloak Elphaba had given her closer to her to prevent what heat was on it from leaving her.

Elphaba turned around and bowed her head before moving over to the broom. Glinda was still sitting on the rock when Elphaba had firmly placed herself on her broom. When Elphaba looked over at Glinda she saw the blonde trying to put some weight down on her feet but was wincing in pain as she did so. Elphaba unsettled from her broom and walked over to her old friend.

"Here...let my carry you." Elphaba stated and was about to bend down and pick Glinda up when the blonde protested.

"I'm a grown woman Ms. Elphaba I can surely walk on my own two feet." Glinda said and then tried to emphasize her point by walking only to fall toward Elphaba.

"Yes my pretty Ms. Glinda but you're feet are not yet healed." Elphaba said calmly as she held Glinda's upper body in her arms. "Now...will you let me carry you so we can get a move on?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda sighed and nodded her head, she was defeated and she knew it. And to Glinda's surprise even in Elphaba's older age she was able to lift her up and carry her over to the broom with what seemed like ease. And soon off they were heading to places unknown.

TBC...

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hope you enjoy this next part. It is a short but it does give you a glimpse of Elsie and Rose together, so I hope you like._

**Part 12**

They had been flying for the last two hours and Elsie was starting to really freak out. She was literally squeezing the air right out of Rose every time they moved just a little from the wind pushing against them.

"I want to get down!" Elsie screamed into Rose's ear.

"Oww...lower your voice would ya? I can hear you just fine when your mouth is only centimeters away from my ear." Rose said as she looked ahead. "And we can't stop, not for another hour." Rose answered and made it final by continuing to fly at the height and speed they had been going.

"I want to get down right now!" Elsie commanded and hit Rose's back only to shriek and wrap her arms around Rose's waist, shove her face into Rose's shoulder and tightly hold her eye lids closed.

Rose groaned. "Would you stop hitting me! I'm not stopping until we at least make it to the forest, for cover!" Rose stated as she turned her head to look at Elise and then quickly turned back to see where they were going. "You think its easy flying a broom?"

"Yes I think it is very simple. All you have to do is point the tip of the broom and off you go!" Elsie said in her defense.

"Well its not! Just try holding your own weight up in the air while fighting the air currencies blowing against you and gravity trying to push you back down to the ground! And on top of all of that, imagine trying to fly one with YOU complaining every five seconds!" Rose screamed and started to breathe heavily before calming down.

Elsie groaned and looked down only to close her eyes and move her head back to the back of Rose's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Elsie stated softly as she held on to Rose again this time not screaming when they moved back and forth in the wind. "I just don't like heights."

"Oh...really? I never would have guessed." Rose said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and moved them to turn to the right, they were just about to reach Oakhair Forest.

Elsie had let that one go, she knew she deserved that one. Hell she knew she was being a pain but that was because her heart was pounding and it was actually starting to hurt her. She was terrified and she had told Rose that but the raven haired young woman had only laughed at her. Like it was uncommon to be afraid of heights? Ok...maybe it was but that was only true because the only ones that could fly in Oz were the birds, the flying monkeys, Glinda in her bubble, and now these two women. So it was uncommon to be afraid of heights but Elsie had never been in her mother's bubble for the same reason she was so eager to get off this broom. She was one of those few that WERE afraid of heights.

"Please...I think I'm going to be sick." Elsie said and with that lurker a little making Rose's eyes widen and for her to tilt the broom down toward the ground making them fly extremely fast back down to the ground.

Before she even made it to the ground Elise tilted to the side and with the balance thrown off the blonde fell from the broom. Rose, after getting control of the broom once again spiraled down chasing after the scream, terrified as she continued to fall through thin air down back to the ground floor. Rose saw Elsie about to hit the ground and she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was behind Elsie and easily scooped her up and brought her to sit in front of her on the broom. Elsie had just seen her life flash in front of her eyes and she realized she really needed to work on making a better life for herself.

Rose pulled Elsie up against her and wrapped her left arm around the blonde's stomach tightly. Elsie rested her head on Rose's shoulder and just panted. The blonde was shaking and when Rose felt this she tried to pull the blonde into her arms at least trying to show the blonde she was safe now, but the tremors only became worse.

Rose slowly lowered them to the ground and once there Elsie just tried to fall off of the broom. But with Rose's arm around her she pulled both Rose and herself down to the ground, only Rose was on the bottom and she fell on top of her, her back to Rose's front. Rose held on to the blonde till she stopped shaking.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating slight M **

**Part 13**

**(_Out of character chapter. Wasn't sure how to keep in character for this chapter and it wasn't how I wanted it to come out but I hope you enjoy it anyway.)_**

For what only seemed like the second time of the night Glinda thought about what had happened at the Ball, and so far she had yet to question Elphaba about this. They had been flying for about three or four hours by now. They were flying above what Glinda guessed was the Vinkus River. Elphaba and her had yet to talk about anything yet. The ride was silent, and Glinda thought Elphaba might think she was still sleeping. About two hours into their traveling she had fallen asleep so she just estimated that they had been flying for at least four hours because over the horizon the sign of day brake was easily made out.

"Elphaba?" Elphaba hearing that Glinda was awake moved her hand to Glinda's and squeezed.

"I can't turn to face you, dear so you'll have to talk to the back of my head." Elphaba said with a no nonsense tone.

Glinda giggled a little and gulped when Elphaba squeezed her hand again. Five hours with the woman and you've fallen in love with her all over again. Glinda let out a shaky breathe as thoughts that were unsuitable for women of her age ran through the frontier of her mind.

"Elphie, that girl...she's yours?" Glinda asked softly.

Elphaba smiled as she brought them slowly to the ground, it was no longer night they couldn't travel in the air because Elphaba knew they'd have look outs scouring the skies looking for them. This would be a great time for Chriesty's help but Elphaba had come back to Oz to find her monkey feathered friend was no where to be found.

"Yes, Rose is my daughter." Elphaba said as she landed them in the brush and stepped off her broom and once again lifted Glinda into her arms and carried her over to the hut she had enchanted years before she had left Oz.

"Elphaba I am quite capable of walking on my own. After all I am a grown woman." Glinda stated in her very political voice.

"Yes, dear. But until that herb heals your feet you can't walk on them." Elphaba said as she waved her hand and watched as her cabin appeared out of nowhere.

Glinda seeing this jumped up making Elphaba have to catch her. The blonde was staring at the cabin that had just appeared out of nowhere and back at Elphaba moving her head back and forth between the two, making Elphaba think if she tried hard enough she'd be like an owl and turn her head all the way around eventually.

"How...how...how...?" Elphaba laughed now the blonde actually sounded like an owl.

"You know, Glinda dear your not the only one who can part take in magic." Elphaba said as she carried Glinda through the door way and shut the door with her foot. Once the door was shut to on lookers the cabin became invisible once again. The only two that could see the cabin where the two women that had just walked into it.

Once inside the green witch put Glinda down on a bed that was on the one side of the large room. There were only three rooms in the cabin, the main room where the fire place and bed were. There was the small area that was used as a kitchen and then there was the bathroom to the left of the bed. It certainly wasn't Emerald City Palace but it would do for now. And Glinda was not going to let this fact go.

"Where are we? Could it be any smaller?" Glinda asked as she looked at Elphaba.

"Please...Glin not now." Elphaba said her back to Glinda.

"I mean...Elphaba look around you it's a whore shack!" Glinda said looking around.

Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breathe she was not going to say the crude comment that came to mind when she heard this. She counted to ten and then turned around, her hands still holding on to the side of the table she was standing by.

"Glinda, I hope you're not implying what I think you might be implying." Elphaba said as she looked at Glinda.

"What is it that you think that I'm implying?" Glinda asked.

"I am no whore Glinda." Elphaba stated.

Glinda looked at Elphaba and then at the bed she was on. She hadn't even thought of that. She was not one to assume...ok she'd never admit that she was one to assume but she knew she was one to assume things about a person by things that truly didn't matter. Glinda didn't think that about Elphaba, she didn't even know why Elphaba would...oh her comment.

"Elphaba I never ment anything...I didn't mean to imply anything...I mean..." Glinda didn't know how to go about this now.

Elphaba smiled at how uncomfortable Glinda was. The blonde was actually fidgeting and playing with her hair. Elphaba moved over to the bed and moved herself over to the bed seductively hoping she'd be able to actually pull Glinda under her 'spell' Which she succeeded in because Glinda was now staring at her, looking her up and down before focusing on her hips and watched as they swayed. When Elphaba made it to the bed Glinda had fallen back on her elbows her eyes still glued to Elphaba's body. The green woman leaned forward and put one leg on the bed and then the opposite hand and smiled as she watched Glinda lean back even further which made Elphaba lean in closer to the blonde.

Glinda let out a shaky breathe. Elphaba was so close...the blonde was sure that she could hear her heart hammering. Glinda had been transfixed on Elphaba as she walked over, and she had to admit this would be the first time she would be happy for slipping something she really didn't mean to say. Due to her bounding heart and her eyes being pulled to Elphaba's and the sheer closeness of the green witch made Glinda stutter.

"El...El...Elph...ie.." Glinda said in a question form but she was sure it came out as a moan, because she sure as hell wanted to at the moment.

"What is it Glinda?" Elphaba whispered into Glinda's ear making sure that her breathe brushed past the blonde's ear. She enjoyed feeling the blonde shiver under her.

"...oh...wh...wha...what" Glinda swallowed and closed her eyes and turned her head so her cheek was the only thing Elphaba could see. She let out a shaky breathe and took just as shaky a breathe in. "Are you doing?" Glinda asked still facing the wall, not trusting herself to be able to look away if she looked into Elphaba's eyes.

"You want it to be a whore shack...all I'm going is making that want a reality." Elphaba whispered as she took in Glinda's ear. "After all that's all any saw me as...an evil ugly whore, and murdering green skinned cursed witch."

Glinda's eyes shot open and she turned her head and brought her hands to Elphaba's shoulders and pushed her back and then off the bed.

"Get away from me." Glinda said trying to straighten herself out.

Elphaba stood up and straightened her outfit and stared at Glinda. Elphaba didn't know why she did it but she was very excited and not in the way when you find out you just won the Oz lottery. It just seemed for a second that the attraction went both ways not just one. But she knew now she was wrong.

"You're no whore! And you are certainly not Evil! Your sweet and kind and generous, and beautiful." Glinda said looking straight into Elphaba's eyes.

"But I'm a murderer?" Elphaba asked as she looked at Glinda.

Glinda looked at Elphaba and even with her scared feet she stood up and walked over to Elphaba and took hold of Elphaba's face and held it tightly so she was looking straight into her eyes. "If you tell me your not then I know you're telling me the truth, because unlike anyone else in this land I can see into your soul through your eyes and I know when you're lying when your sad, when your happy or when you just need to be alone, Elphaba. I know you and I hate you and I love you all at the same time and right now I want you on top of me again doing things I have let no other person even try to do." Glinda said looking into Elphaba's eyes.

Elphaba was shocked. Ok...she had listened to every word Glinda said but the last few were the ones that got her attention. A pregnant silence overcame the shack engulfing both women in an uncomfortable silence.

"Your not Saint Glinda." Elphaba spoke afer what seemed like hours.

"Yes...Elphie I..."

"So...exactly what are those things you see me doing?" Elphaba asked.

TBC...

_Ok...like I said not how I wanted it to come out but I still hope you liked it. Please tell me anything even if you hated it or if you have advise for what should come next. I'll take anything._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. Lots of stuff has been happening, but I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Its Rose and Elsie once again and just giving some insight into them at the moment, before I bring the story back to Elphaba and Glinda. So I hope you like. **

**Part 14**

Once the tremors had stopped Elsie got sick a couple of times and Rose was behind her holding back her long blonde tresses from the vomit coming up. Rose looked down; she knew it was her fault. Elsie had told her she wanted to get down or she'd be sick and here she was getting sick and she had almost fallen to her death from some hundred feet in the air. When Elsie was feeling better she leaned back against Rose again. She was too tired to do anything, and she didn't feel like lying on the hard, rough ground when she could lean up against a warm comfortable body.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered into Elsie's ear.

Elsie closed her eyes and slipped her hand into Rose's. "Can we skip the flying for a little while?" Elsie asked with a slight grin.

Rose smiled and kissed the back of Elsie's head, in a comforting manner. "Of course…" Rose said. "I wouldn't want to hear you complaining in my ear for another two hours."

Elise laughed at this before turning toward Rose and froze as she looked into Rose's eyes. She moved her hand from Rose's and moved it up the raven haired woman's clothed arm. Her skin was no longer green, but just as peach as her own was. Elsie moved her hand to the side of Rose's face and slowly pushed the cloth concealing her hair down. The blonde just watched as shoulder length jet black hair fell out from its concealment. Elsie was under that same spell that had enchanted her at the dance and this time she didn't care how long she staid in it.

Rose's eyes became wide as she watched fascinated as Elsie pulled her by her neck down to her. If Rose didn't know better she would say that Elsie was going to kiss her, but then again Rose knew Elsie hated her guts but right now as their breathe mingled Rose wasn't too sure of that anymore.

"Elsie...wha...?" Rose was about to ask but got cut off by Elsie's lips on her own.

Rose felt like melting and the irony in that was almost enough to make her laugh...almost. Elsie couldn't believe what she was doing, it felt so wonderful but it also scared her to know that it felt so wonderful. Though it didn't matter any longer what it felt like because she was too drawn up in this simple kiss that everything went unnoticed by her. When Rose felt Elsie push against her further and pull her down she couldn't help the small sound that escaped her. The small sound didn't seem to help Rose in getting out of this kiss anytime soon; it only seemed to fuel Elsie's desire, like throwing another log onto the fire Rose thought.

When Rose felt Elsie's tongue asking for permission she moved her hands to Elsie's shoulders and pushed her weight against them, causing the blonde to pull back slightly, which was why Rose had pushed against Elsie in the first place. This couldn't happen, she couldn't kiss Elsie, it just wouldn't go along with her mother's plan. No matter how much she wanted to go against that plan at the moment she couldn't. If she wanted to get Elsie somewhere that she could be safe there was no way she could fall into this temptation and continue what Elsie had just started.

"Why…" Elsie took a deep breathe trying to calm her pounding heart but as she looked at Rose's face she looked down and closed her eyes. "….I'm…"

Rose couldn't bear to have Elsie finish that sentence. She moved her hands to Elsie's mouth and covered it with one hand as she lifted Elsie's chin with the other.

"Shush now….don't finish that statement." Rose said looking into Elsie's eyes. "Its time we get to looking for out mothers and besides I can't be caught kissing the kidnapped Princess in the middle of a field now can I?"

Elsie looked down, not being able to look Rose in the eyes, her blush running from her toes to her face. Rose saw this and smiled. Just for good measure she leaned forward and kissed Elsie's lips softly before she pulled away and smiled when she saw Elsie's couldn't seem to open her eyes, or close her slightly parted lips.

"It's time to move, love." Rose whispered. "It's time to get you to safety." Rose said as she stood up slowly, now holding on to Elsie's hand hoping the blonde would follow suit and follow her.

Elsie nodded and she looked up at Rose, she let out a shaky breath and stood up. Once standing at her full height she saw that she was slightly shorter then Rose, and they seemed to be compete opposites, her with her blonde hair, and twig like figure and Rose with her jet black hair and her masculine, man-ish figure. Elsie looked into Rose's eyes and she felt something she hadn't even imagined she would ever feel together. She felt loved, wanted and she felt so safe. She had felt those things yes, but never together, never together!

"Where is it that we will be safe? If not here where there is no one around us? What could be more safe then being in the palace? Surrounded by guards willing to die for me…and my mother?" Elsie asked looking at Rose.

"Kansas." Rose stated simply and she walked around Elsie and picked up her broom and started to trudge through the field, knowing that Elsie was following her, if only by her whining about not being given a straight answer once again.

Rose shock her head, what a way to end the most emotional/romantic thing that had ever happened to her, with a whining stuck up princess trying to catch up, and yet again complaining.

"Well looks like she's feeling better." Rose mumbled to herself as she continued to walk.

"What was that?" Elsie asked from right behind her.

Rose groaned. "Nothing…." Rose said as she started to walk a little faster.

Elsie looked at Rose and groaned herself. She picked up her pace as she continued to ask questions about where they were going and now she was complaining that they weren't flying.

"Good thing we need her, or else I think I might have already killed her, not giving Morrible the chance to." Rose thought as she walked into the entrance of the forest she and her mother had been sleeping in the night before.

Elsie looked at the trees and saw how dark it was in the forest and she gulped. She looked at Rose's disappearing figure and back at the large trees that seemed to reach up into the sky itself. "She better be one of the good guys." Elsie said to herself as she screamed for Rose to wait for her and ran after the taller woman.

TBC……


End file.
